Lost Love
by The Ice Within
Summary: A boy losing his little sister. the pain and sadness expressed in every word.. Fang and ...


Lost love

He smoothed the wrinkles out of her clothes and gently wrapped her in the soft velvet fleece. He sat there, unwilling to move, afraid to wake her up from the sleep that came so rarely nowadays. He sighed, not being able to think about what would happen if he lost her. She was just so sweet. She was tall and skinny for her age. A 10 year old girl, grown up in a science lab and had to endure so many unfair fights before finding some peace and escaping from the lab that they call School. It was hard for him, a 15 year old, so he didn't understand how she could have lived through these 5 years without any protest and complaint.

What made it sadder was that the first 5 years of her life was as happy as can be. She led a normal human life and had parents that loved her. That all changed, when her parents got killed and she was kidnapped to the science lab for experiment. Unlike himself and the other two 15-year-olds, she was experimented on while she was 5 instead of an infant. It was sad, how she went through the unbearable change- from human to a mutant. 98% human, and 2% bird. They were rescued from a Whitecoat, a scientist, who took pity of them. They now lived with him in a faraway place, where the other Whitecoats can't find them.

Even like that, other mutants, such as Erasers and Fly-boys, were sent after them to capture them back. They always had to get into a fight, and at last, they would go safely back to their house. It was a wonder how the Whitecoats didn't find out their location yet, as their last fight was less than 2 miles away from their house.

That fight, Fang thought, was what had made Angel like this. A fatal wound that Angel had 'helped' Fang get. Memories came flooding back as Fang closed his eyes…

"_Fang! Erasers are coming. Find cover!" Angel shouted. _

_Fang looked over at her, knowing that the matter was really urgent, as Angel rarely shouted. He nodded and called out to Max and Iggy. The other two mutants that were saved by the Whitecoat, Jeb._

"_Attack!" 15 year old Max yelled as the Erasers closed in. She through a punch at the nearest Eraser and the Eraser instantly fell back. _

_There were 10 Erasers in total, and they were all slowly spreading out their black wings, becoming airborne._

_The flock (Max, Fang, Iggy and Angel) quickly snapped out their wings and met the Erasers in air. Iggy, the mind-reader, found the Erasers weak point instantly and jabbed at it's stomach, it howled in pain and dropped back onto the ground._

_Fang was holding onto his own Eraser, and two were closing up, Iggy flew to his assistance and together they fought off the Erasers. That left 5 Erasers. Fang and Iggy looked around, Max was toying with two of the Erasers with speed, as that was her special power, and they were certain that Max could handle them herself. But where was Angel?_

_Then they saw her, she smashed one of the Eraser's eardrum and sent him dropping to the ground. There was one more Eraser coming towards her, but she saw the last Eraser racing towards Fang. She stopped for a second and flew towards him. She got smashed in the stomach inches before the Eraser was able to get hold of Fang. She stumbled backwards and Fang fell back, when Iggy shot behind them and steadied them both. _

_Angel gasped in pain as she realized that the Eraser was carrying a knife, she wasn't prepared for the punch as the Eraser dug the knife deep into her stomach, spilling blood. But Angel didn't flinch, she stayed where she was and got into fighting position. They were all too focused on the Eraser to notice the other remaining Eraser flying behind them. The Eraser spoke, "You have lost, bird-kids. There is no going back, come with us, back to the School."_

"_Wait, where is the other girl?" the Eraser in front of them asked. Max. She was nowhere to be seen, yet the rest of the flock knew where she was, she had flown back to the house to alert Jeb who would call a company that was hired to protect them. _

_Both Erasers snatched Angel and demanded to know where Max was. "Where is she? Tell me or else I would torture you until you let on." The first Eraser snarled._

_Angel shook her head stubbornly, and after a few minutes of questioning, the Erasers let her go. The flock was surprised, they hadn't thought that the Erasers would let them go so easily. And of course, the Erasers had other plans. They were playing with them, just as Angel flew away with the flock, they grabbed her back and tortured her to tell them the whereabouts of Max. "Tell us, little angel. Our orders were to bring Max back, we don't care to kill you, you know?" the Erasers cackled with laughter as Angel twisted in pain, trying to avoid the slashes that were coming down on her left arm continuously. The Erasers had totally forgotten about the other bird-kids when they advanced and finished the last two Erasers off. _

_They had flown back to the house and tended to her wounds, her arm was okay, and it was in a sling. But the wound on her stomach was fatal. A wound that Fang should have got._

How he wished he could switch positions with Angel. Seeing her in pain was mentally torturing himself. Iggy and Max were in the living room, talking to Jeb, deciding what they should do with Angel. They all loved Angel the most, and they were all depressed. Fang looked through the wall and saw that they were all in tears. (Yes, look through the walls, that's Fang's special power.)

He looked at Angel and tried to hold back tears. He promised himself not to cry in front of Angel. He had to be strong for her, to give her courage.

Angel's eyes fluttered open and she let out a small gasp. The pain in her stomach was still unbearable. Her eyes were full of pain- physical and mental pain. She didn't want to leave the flock either. She would miss them terribly. She loved Fang the most, and knew he loved her back.

"I don't know what to do without you Ang. Don't leave me, it's too hard for me. Stay, please." Fang begged her.

She slowly shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes. The once dark brown eyes were now dull. "Promise me to live on after I go, promise me Fang." She whispered.

"How could I? Your taking a piece of my soul with you. I won't be able to live the same anymore." Fang said. He knew he was putting Angel in pain, he was being selfish. But he couldn't help it. He loved her too much. He didn't want to lose the love.

"I would be by your side forever. Heaven is a place nearby. You would find me one day. Maybe when you die, we could be together again." Angel replied.

Fang just shook his head, unable to think what life would be like when she leaves him. He thought about all the happy things they had done together. How Angel learned to fly and fight side by side with him. Her smile, her smirk, her laughter. Her eyes, warm, and gentle. How was he going to cope with life without all those things accompanying him? He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Angel, making his miserable life lighten up. He felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder and he looked up. Jeb. They had come into the room and sat by Angel's bed. Their eyes full of pain and sorrow. Fang couldn't meet their gaze, he knew he would lose control of himself if he did.

"Angel would come back. Let her leave in peace. Her love would stay with all of us." Iggy said.

"We all love you Angel, you were our joy. Life would be hard and different without you, but we would live on, we would make you proud." Max added.

"Baby, we'll miss you. We'll miss you for everything. For reading our minds without permission; For all your little special powers." Jeb continued.

Angel was the 'special power' kid. She could read minds like Iggy, but also had the ability to control them. She could breath in water and talk to aquatic animals. She also could draw metal to her at will. They were all developing new skills and powers, but Angel won't be there to see them.

Fang looked at Angel and spoke in a low whisper, "Angel, I know I'm being selfish, but it's really hard to see you go. If you can, hang on to life, recover okay?"

Angel managed a weak smile. She nodded. "I'll to anything for you guys, because I love you all."

That did it. Fang broke down, and cried. He cried and cried until he fell exhausted on the bed, asleep.

When he woke up, he found Jeb and the flock looking at him, as if waiting for him to do something. He looked at Angel, asleep. No, not asleep, dead.

Dead. Angel dead. He had been prepared for it, but when it struck him, it still knocked the air out of him.

He stood up slowly, leaning on the bed frame for support. He tried to let the sorrow and pain leave him, he couldn't. He couldn't even cry. Tears wouldn't come out. It was torture for him.

The flock and Jeb gazed at him with miserable and sorrow-filled eyes. He felt angry, frustrated and confused. Why had God let her die? Why did He want her so badly?

Deep inside, Fang knew that Angel was free now- free of pain and the miserable life they had. He walked out of the room, closely followed by Jeb and the flock. They walked to the cemetery, and laid Angel's fragile body down into the silver tomb. They took turns piling dirt onto the tomb, except for Fang, who fell onto his knees and let the rain wash over him.

The rain seemed to wash away some of the frustration and anger away from him. But they were only replaced by the pain and hurt he felt. He knew those feelings would never go away.

Because he had lost the one that he loved most dearly.

He had lost love.


End file.
